Oliver's wedding day
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: "You can still run, if you want. I have my car parked in the back. It would take just a second to sneak you out like we used to." Tommy said. Only if it was true... But his friend was dead and in the happiest day of Oliver Queen's life he couldn't forget his memory. The good part was he was going to marry the woman of his life. Light spoiler to 2x13, but nothing big... (Olicity!)


**Oliver's wedding day**

* * *

"You can still run, if you want. I have my car parked in the back. It would take just a second to sneak you out like we used to." Tommy said, his smile big and happy, while his body was draped against his best friend's desk.

Oliver chuckled out loud, the laugh echoing through the walls and only stopped when his bedroom door opened.

His sister's head sneaked in and he could see her curious stare.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked. It was no secret how he reacted to important events like these, and laughing was not one of those reactions.

"Are you losing it? Or drunk? She will kill you if you appear smelling of alcohol!" Thea said, entering the room and closing the door behind her. She walked towards the desk where he could still remember seeing Tommy and sat in the chair behind it.

"You are not going to run, are you?" she asked and Oliver couldn't suppress the sad smile.

"You are really like him..." he whispered and once again his sister eyed him confused.

"You are acting all weird. I don't know if it's the nerves or excitement or fear that she will be the one to run, but if it's the last one, don't worry, I just saw her and she looks breathtaking." Thea confided, with a beautiful smile drawing her lips.

"Thea! Your mother is calling you!" Roy's voice echoed from the hallway and the woman jump to her feet and almost ran to open the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, but before leaving the room completely, she turned around and smiled at her older brother.

"She loves you so much that I can't say I'm sad to see my brother go." Thea said, and blew a kiss in his direction, before closing the door behind her.

Oliver sighed, his eyes jumping to where he imagined Tommy being. It shouldn't be like this. He was supposed to be there beside him, getting him drunk in his bachelor party, being berated by the bride when he finishes his best man speech, clapping him in the back... He was not supposed to be buried in Starling City cemetery...

Squaring his shoulders and making sure his tie was impeccable, Oliver left his bedroom as a single man for the last time. The next time he would be wearing a golden band in his left hand and squeezing the hand of the youngest Mrs. Queen.

He could hear the noise flying from the garden, the guests only his closest family and friends, no press allowed, only the official photographs would be released at the end of the day. He wanted it that way and his fiancee couldn't agree more.

He remembered Thea's words and a smile appeared all over his face, he wanted to see that breathtaking sight she told him about, he wanted to drown in her perfection and forget all his past mistakes. He was entering a new life today, a life he wouldn't share with anyone else beside the woman he loved for so long.

"Oliver!" Diggle called, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He could notice his friend's uncomfortable stance and he smiled at it. No matter how many years passed, John Diggle couldn't trust anyone beside himself to protect Oliver Queen and being the best man wouldn't help if he wasn't in a tactical position.

"At least you will be close to us." Oliver said, after approaching the man. He scoffed, but couldn't hide a smile.

"Did you see her?" Digg asked and Oliver eyed him reproachfully.

"And dare the rage of the women? You are crazy! I like having all my limbs attached." he replied and John chuckled, there he was, the almighty Arrow scared of three women. Well, thinking again those three individuals were a force to be reckoned just standing alone, now, if they tag-teamed... _Heavens had mercy on them._

Oliver turned around at hearing a familiar voice calling his name. His mother stood behind him with Walter by her side. She closed the distance between them and kissed his cheek. Oliver stood in his place, his body rigid and a thin smile over his lips. He would never forget the way his mother lied to them, and even if now Thea's birth was no longer a secret in the family, if someone outside finds out it would mean a disaster to his sister, a disaster he would always fight to stop. So, he kept his public persona of beloved son, and was able of reattaching at some level with his mother.

"I'm very happy for you, the both of you…" Moira said and truth be told, Oliver didn't detect any irony or sarcasm, she appeared really happy for them.

And then, Thea was running towards them, with Roy in tow. She stopped in front of her mother and took some seconds to rearrange her features into a pleasant expression. She could feel Roy's fingers squeezing her hand in silent support.

"Hello, mom." She said, and turning to Oliver continued. "She is ready, Sara is bringing her now. You should go out now!" and before he could reply, his sister was already gone.

Roy stood by his side, nodding with his head towards the garden. Oliver followed his lead and as soon as he stepped outside and directed himself towards the waiting marriage officiant, the rest of the people followed him.

Beside him, on the end of the red carpet, he could feel Digg's calm demeanor and in seconds a second figure approached him. Sara stood in the other side and when he looked at her, the woman mouthed "S_he looks like a goddess_" with a big smile over her face.

And she really did.

Thea was the only thing keeping her from view and when his sister sat beside Roy after her bridesmaid duties completed, Oliver had to stop himself from running towards her, actually, Diggle had to stop him, before he made a fool of himself. He heard Sara's chuckle and stood his ground.

She was walking alone, like she wanted.

He knew Diggle, Walter, Roy and even Lance (even if the man would never admit trying to participate in Oliver's wedding) asked her if she wanted any of them to walk her down the aisle. Her answer was always no. She lived great part of her life by herself, her parents were no great example. Her mother an obsessive woman that blamed her innocent daughter for her father's disappearance and her father a crazy man that tried, through genetics, to create the perfect soldier. It was a miracle she was such an amazing, brilliant woman that saved him from his own darkness.

"Hey…" Oliver whispered when he felt her hand inside his own.

"Hey…" Felicity answered, squeezing his fingers.

* * *

"It's not easy to try and write a speech for this guy…" Diggle started, his eyes directed towards Oliver. "God knows how I suffered with his stunts…" Felicity and Sara chuckled, Oliver rolled his eyes and Roy had to stop himself from laughing out loud; the rest of the guests didn't understand the true meaning of those words and never would. "But, I also found a sense of family I lost when my brother died… And I know that I wasn't supposed to be here by myself, I know there is someone missing, but I also know that I speak for the both of us when I say that no one deserves more happiness than this man over here. I know Tommy is and always will be your brother, but I want to thank you for making me feel like that as well, even if we never broke any laws together…" Diggle said and this time Oliver couldn't stop his snicker.

"I met Felicity through Oliver… She was this rambling mess of cuteness, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking what was this girl doing with someone like Oliver? How could she stand his dark mood and demands of coffee? And you know what? She doesn't, she broke the coffee machine." Felicity laughed out loud and Oliver kissed her temple. "But, better than that, she faces him and tells him when he is acting like a jerk, she is not afraid of pointing his flaws, because neither is he, and they know they can trust each other. So, Oliver, if you hurt this woman you know what I'm capable of, right?" Sara said, and the guests laughed, while Oliver smiled tightly at her, _oh, how well he knew what she was capable of, his ribs were still sore after their last training…_

* * *

"Oliver…" Felicity whispered.

"Yes?" he replied, feeling her move against his body.

They were sitting on the balcony of their bedroom, watching the sunrise. Thirteen hours ago they were pronounced man and wife and he still felt like the adrenaline was still floating inside his veins.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not being able to stop the bombs and let Tommy die…" Felicity said and, turning around to look at him, she found his face inches from hers.

"Why are you thinking about this now? It was years ago and I never blamed you… You did all you could!" Oliver said and Felicity sighed.

"I know… but I also know that you missed him today" she said, scrunching her nose. "And I just wanted you to know that… I understand… I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about…" Felicity said and Oliver smiled sadly at her.

"Yes, if I could choose I would have had him by my side, but life is just like that… We can't keep living in the past…" Oliver said, his words directed especially to Felicity's own fears. _Her past that sometimes still haunted her, his past that still haunted him…_

"Yes, you are right…" Felicity said.

"It's known to happen once in a while…" he joked and Felicity smiled. "And not only when I marry this great woman…"

"Just promise me one thing!" Felicity says, suddenly, and Oliver couldn't stop himself from wondering why she looks so nervous all of a sudden.

"What?"

"When our Tommy is born you won't let him go to the Club until he is 18 years old!" the woman said and Oliver looked at her, speechless.

"What?"

Felicity only smiled, pulling his hand against her belly.

_Tommy…**  
**_

* * *

**_This one was my first Olicity fic, but I'm in love with and after 2x13, holy arrow! _**

**_So, the part about Felicity's father is a popular theory that is running around in the web about Dr. Ivo being Felicity's father..._**

**_I hope you liked it! ;)_**


End file.
